


When You've Got it, You've Got it.

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	When You've Got it, You've Got it.

As he walked along the hallway, towards his office, Napoleon began to suspect he'd eaten a bad clam the previous evening. This was confirmed when he suddenly vomited. His humiliation, at the loss of his composure and dignity, dispersed extremely quickly when several women ran to him to offer assistance and comfort.

From the other end of the corridor, Illya regarded the scene with wonderment. He wasn't unsympathetic to his partner's illness, but he couldn't stop himself from sighing with tedium. Despite looking quite ashen, Solo still winked at Kuryakin, and offered a happy grin.

Illya's eye roll was inevitable.


End file.
